sea, sky and shrewdness
by ZIA-90
Summary: With Annabeth missing and Thalia being impossible, let's see how our daughter of Poseidon handles the quest with a confused goat boy, two hunters and an annoying daughter of Zeus! Set during Titan's Curse with Fem!Percy.
1. westover hall

**CHAPTER 1 - westover hall**

To say that Pearl was having the time of her life would be an understatement. What was supposed to be a simple mission turned out to be a total disaster, and now she was left wondering at what point it all went wrong.

They had done like Grover asked them to do. Go to Westover Hall, blend in and dance like the others teenagers to distract Thorn, pick up the kids and return to the Camp. There. Simple.

Except that nothing ever goes as planned for Pearl Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. She couldn't say that she had been completely focused on her task, but it was really difficult given the circumstances.

First of all, who would be sane enough to send both Pearl and Thalia on a quest together, knowing that they were likely to end up losing their temper? The ride in Sally Jackson's car was surprisingly peaceful, but from the moment Thalia used the Mist with a simple snap of her fingers, Pearl had been having a hard time reigning her jealousy in.

Then, why did Grover had to invite them when the military high school was having a party? Sure it was the perfect way to blend in, but for the life of her Pearl could not dance. Especially not with Annabeth.

"Are you going to dance with me or what?" she had said, offering her hand and leading Pearl to the dance floor. Pearl could not remember a time where she had been that close to someone. She could feel the warmth of Annabeth's hand on her waist, count her freckles and smell her minty breath.

And finally, just as Pearl was about to get overwhelmed by Annabeth's presence, it turned out that not only the two demigods were important, but their aura also caught the attention of a powerful monster.

Which is why Pearl found herself pinned to the wall in an empty classroom with the di Angelo siblings and a burning pain in her left shoulder. Oh, did she also forget to mention that a manticore was threatening them?

"The three of you will come with me. Now if you make any noise, call for help or try to fight, I will show you how accurate I can be. Let's just say that Jackson is lucky my dart only brushed her shoulder." Thorn said, while leading them in the woods.

Pearl knew that the poison was slowly making her more vulnerable. She could defend herself with Riptide and her hidden shield, but that would mean abandoning the di Angelo siblings behind.

Upon reaching a cliff, she used her telepathic link with Grover to send him a distress message. And one thing leading to another, the six of them ended up surrounded and cornered by Thorn and a helicopter.

"You couldn't wait for us and had to go and play the hero again, right Jackson?" Thalia managed to spit at Pearl's face while simultaneously avoiding a dart.

"Not my fault if you're so slow to catch up with me. Also, weren't you off somewhere flirting with one of those boys?" the other girl slyly replied, before deflecting a dart aimed at Thalia with her shield.

"Speaking about that, how went your dance with dear Annabeth?" she inquired with a smirk and a sideways mocking glance.

"What does it have to do with flirting?" Pearl wondered, clearly confused. She paused for a second to look at Annabeth, not seeing the danger until she felt a stinging pain in her right thigh. She looked up and saw Thalia's horrified face, before tumbling to the ground.

She couldn't feel her leg, but managed to prop herself up on her elbows. Her vision was starting to blur and she was already seeing black spots.

They were fighting a losing battle and, judging by Thorn's vicious laugh, everybody knew it.

The call of a hunting horn echoed in the forest.

'_The last thing we need right now is mortals to worry about.'_ Pearl mused, at the same time Thalia thought _'We're doomed.'_ Their thoughts could almost be heard in the silence that reigned over the clearing.

Said silence shattered by the hiss of a silver arrow, which ended up lodging itself in Thorn's shoulder. While he was wailing in agony, not believing what was happening, Pearl managed to sit and grab her shield. Waves of poison spikes were shot towards the trees, and in doing so the manticore's tail hit Thalia, sending her crashing into Pearl.

"Fuck off, Grace." she weakly managed to say.

"Then stop getting in my way, dumbass." she quickly replied, standing straight up and helping the other girl to her feet.

Struggling to balance herself on her uninjured leg, Pearl could only watch in awe as a dozen of girls emerged from the forest, shooting arrow after arrow at Thorn.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth exclaimed, still standing near the cliff with the di Angelo.

"Wonderful. Just what we needed." Thalia muttered sarcastically.

"Are you seriously mad that they're helping us do what we couldn't?" the injured girl incredulously asked her.

"And of course you would be the one falling for their little act. You don't know the first thing about them, and yet you're fascinated, huh?" she snappily replied.

"They helped us. What is wrong with you?"

"We probably could have handled Thorn ourselves, had it not been for your little hero complex!" she nearly shouted.

Too occupied by their argument, they almost didn't notice the girl with coppery skin and a little silver circled perched in her hair stepping forward. She addressed a young girl, who seemed to be the leader even though she couldn't be more than twelve.

"Permission to kill, my lady?"

As Thorn started to protest, Thalia looked ready to murder him with her spear. The leader just smirked and waved him off.

"Zoë, permission granted."

Thorn made a guttural noise with his throat, and then sneered.

"If I cannot have these alive… I shall have them dead!" he shouted, lunging at Thalia and Pearl. None of them had enough time or strength left to raise their respective shields or duck out of the way.

"No!" they heard Annabeth's desperate cry. The demigod charged the monster, ignoring Zoë's warning. "Get back, half-blood!" Zoë yelled. "Get out of the line of fire!"

Had it not been for Thalia's arms circling her, Pearl didn't know what she would have been capable to do. Anything to protect Annabeth. But Thalia seemed to know better. The next order didn't come off as a shock to her.

"Fire!"

As the Hunters let their arrows loose, Pearl heard herself scream. It all happened in slow motion for her. All of the arrows caught Thorn, but as he stumbled off the cliff they were standing on, promising that the Hunters would pay, he took Annabeth with him.

"Annabeth!" Pearl cried, freeing herself from Thalia's vice and running after her despite her injury.

The background was slowly fading away. She was aware of bullets being shot, the helicopter becoming a flock of ravens and scattering across the sky, but her attention was elsewhere.

She looked down at the ocean, searching for her friend.

Nothing. Annabeth was gone.

She felt numb. She came too late.

As she stumbled away from the edge of the cliff, her gaze landed on a baseball cap and it took all her willpower to not let the tears flow. Pearl put it slowly in her pocket and proceeded to look at the newcomers.

Some of them looked dangerous, others slightly intrigued as they got nearer to them. The one called Zoe seemed to know Thalia, observing her with a wary expression.

"You!" she glared at Zeus's daughter.

"Zoë Nightshade," she eventually said with a raised eyebrow. "Perfect timing, as usual."

"Four half-bloods and a satyr, my lady," she said in a monotonous voice, ignoring Thalia.

Their leader nodded. "Yes, some of Chiron's campers, I see."

Pearl didn't know what was happening, and didn't really give a damn about it. One thing was for sure though, these people weren't going to help them find Annabeth.

"Annabeth. You have to let us save her!" she demanded, refusing to give up on her.

They all turned to face her, having momentarily forgotten about her presence. The leader spoke up.

"I am sorry, Pearl Jackson. But your friend is beyond help."

'_No,'_ she thought, _'Annabeth cannot have left me.'_ She tried to make her way back to the edge of the cliff, determined to go in the water anyway. However, Thalia surged behind her and circled her, stopping altogether her movements.

"You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs," the girl continued, in an admonishing tone.

"Let me go!" she screamed at the demigod holding her. "And you, who do you think you are?" she icily asked the girl, with what little energy she still had.

She saw Zoë move towards her, hand raised as if to slap her. Pearl felt Thalia tense behind her and pull her closer to her chest in a protective way. _'Right,'_ she bitterly thought, _'Let them think that you actually care about me when you won't let me find Annabeth.' _

"No," the girl with auburn hair ordered, and Zoë put her arm down. "I sense no disrespect, Zoë. She is simply distraught, she does not understand." She turned to look at Pearl, who looked pale and exhausted, restrained by her supposed friend. "I am Artemis, goddess of the Hunt."

Upon hearing this, the emotions of the day added to the poison in her organism caught up with Pearl's resistance and she felt herself slip out of consciousness.

She vaguely registered Thalia's frantic calls and the warmth of her embrace, before everything went dark.


	2. an oath to remember

**CHAPTER 2 - an oath to remember**

For the first time since winter had started, Pearl felt completely rested. No nightmares had troubled her sleep and she didn't recall tossing around much. Therefore, waking up in a warm embrace only felt natural to her, in her sleepy state of mind.

However, as she slowly started regaining consciousness, Pearl became increasingly aware of the body holding hers from behind. _'Oh gods,'_ she prayed, internally panicking, _'don't let it be Grace. Anyone but her.'_

As she was debating over whether or not opening her eyes and taking a peak, she felt the person beneath her shift slightly, and in doing so she caught a whiff of their perfume. _'Orange and amber.' _she mused. _'What happened to the don't-stand-in-my-way rule, Grace?' _

Her ironic trail of thoughts brought back Westover's memories, ones that she wishes weren't real. Not wanting to dwell longer on Annabeth's disappearance and its implications, she sat up and stretched her muscles. Her shoulder was still sore, but it was nothing compared to the pain in her thigh.

'_Shouldn't I be healed by now with the nectar?'_ she thought, wincing a little as she moved her leg.

"They ran out of nectar." said Thalia, as if reading her mind.

She felt the other girl get up, and Pearl turned her head to look at her. Their eyes locked and, for a moment, she allowed herself to feel protected rather than irked in the other's presence.

A flapping sound followed by a cold yet soft voice interrupted their staring contest.

"Pearl Jackson." said the girl, Zoë, if she remembered correctly. "Come with me. Artemis wishes to speak with thee." she demanded before exiting their tent.

"Hurry up then Jackson. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting, no?" Thalia scoffed, looking quite unnerved.

"Shut up and try to make yourself useful for once." Pearl angrily replied, leaving the tent without sparing her a second glance. Had she turned back, she would have seen the crestfallen look upon Thalia's face, an expression that she was quick to school back into a neutral mask.

Limping around the improvised camp, the demigod couldn't help but be impressed by the efficiency of it all. Seven large silver tents were erected circularly around a campfire, and a pack of wolves was being fed by a red-haired huntress.

Pearl came to a sudden halt behind Zoë, in front of what was probably Artemis's tent. The huntress then lifted the lap that led into the largest tent, and motioned for her to enter.

'_By the gods.'_ were her exact thoughts as she took in her surroundings. Every single spot was either occupied by pelts, furs or hunt trophies. _'Wait, is that a living deer?'_

"Join us, Pearl Jackson." a voice startled her from her contemplation.

As she looked up, she was met with the sight of Artemis, goddess of hunt and moon, smiling slightly at her. Feeling quite vulnerable under her intense stare, she sat across from her and crossed her legs. She noticed that Bianca di Angelo was also here.

'_Have they explained things to her? And how did she take the news?'_ she wondered, as the other girl looked small and scared. She sent her a reassuring smile that the younger girl weakly returned.

"Are you surprised by my age?" Artemis questioned.

"I find it a little unsettling, yes." she replied, confused.

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want," Artemis said, her voice aloof and proud. "But this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I patron, before they go astray."

"Go astray?"

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure." Her eyes narrowed. "Forget themselves."

"Well that explains the absence of boys, I guess." she thought aloud, watching as Zoë sat down next to Artemis, all the while seemingly observing carefully her reactions.

"Indeed. It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp." the goddess explained. "Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. I turned the last one into a jackalope I think."

She continued, more seriously. "Anyway, I asked you here for several reasons. First of all, I want you to tell me more of the manticore. Bianca has reported some of the disturbing things the monster said. But I'd like to hear them from you."

So she did. The more she told them, the more they looked anxious. Pearl knew that they were hoping to find answers, but upon naming the General and the Great Stirring, they seemed almost fearful. Zoë especially.

"[…] and then he said 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all - the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.' And that's it." she finished.

"I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster." Artemis said, shaking her head.

"We will leave right away, my lady." announced her lieutenant, jaw set in determination.

"No, Zoë. I must do this alone."

"But, Artemis!" she protested, with a worried glance.

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me." she stated, voice quite harsh.

"As... as you wish, my lady."

Pearl realized with a start that the two women were acting like a married couple. _'Interesting.'_

"I will find this creature," Artemis promised, her voice dangerous. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

"You know what the monster is?" asked Pearl.

"Let us pray I am wrong."

'_Well, if a goddess has to pray… Although this quest looks exciting.'_ she pondered.

As she moved her right leg to the side, she couldn't help but wince in pain, something that didn't go unnoticed by Artemis.

"Oh sorry, I never meant to make you wait so long." she guiltily exclaimed, before hovering in front of her. She gently placed her hands on both injuries, and Pearl closed her eyes as waves of pain shot through her, before feeling light-headed. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with Artemis and couldn't help but blush, their proximity making her quite uncomfortable. _'The fuck happened?' _

"You normally shouldn't feel pain now. Having a twin like Apollo has its perks sometimes." the goddess explained, returning to her previous seat next to a quite immobile Zoë.

'_Is she jealous?'_ Pearl wondered, catching Zoë's glare.

"Now concerning your friend Annabeth," Artemis went on, "some magic is at work and she has vanished. However do not despair for her. She was a brave maiden and if she can be found, I shall find her."

"Right. Thank you, lady Artemis." she said, feeling relieved but also trying to figure out a way to find her. _'I'll have to ask the Oracle. Sounds like a quest for me.'_

Artemis then turned to Bianca. "And now there is one last decision to make. Have you made up your mind, my girl?"

The girl hesitated. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Thinking about what?" asked Pearl, not understanding where this was going. She could see Zoë rolling her eyes in the background.

"They... they've invited me to join the Hunt," Bianca explained.

"Is this an offer that you often make, or do your recruits have to possess some prerequisite qualities?" Pearl addressed Artemis. "I thought that you only selected the best warriors, through some tests, no?"

"Any maiden is welcome. But it is not a decision to take lightly. It has consequences." the goddess replied, tilting her head in confusion. "How well is your knowledge on Hunters, dear?"

"Not much, I believe. If I must be honest, I was only aware of their existence back on the cliff." At this point of the conversation, she could feel the heat emanating from her cheeks, both from the term of endearment and the shame. "What do you get by joining the Hunters?" she asked, her interest piqued.

"To begin with… immortality." answered Zoë.

'_Oh. What many wish to hear, I guess.' _she thought, incredulity displayed on her face.

Artemis chuckled. "Zoë rarely lies about anything. My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservants, my companions, my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal, unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely. Or break their oath."

"What oath?" Pearl questioned. Judging by the quick look Artemis and Zoe exchanged, she was starting to sound far too interested in this, but she couldn't care less at the moment.

"To forswear romantic love forever," Artemis said. "To never grow up," she continued. "Never get married. To be a maiden eternally."

"Like you?" she asked. Artemis nodded. "So you just go around the country recruiting everyone willing to accept your oath?"

"Indeed. All who honor the goddess may join." said Zoë. "Like Bianca."

"Her brother can't be a Hunter of course, but she will be able to see him from time to time at Camp. She will be free of responsibility. He will have the camp counselors to take care of him. And she will have a new family. Us." Artemis specified.

'_A new family, free of responsibility.'_ the words echoed in her head, but also in her heart. Pearl was so lost in thoughts that she almost missed Bianca's allegiance.

"I..." She stuttered, and for a moment Pearl doubted that she would repeat the oath. However, she gulped and continued. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt. That's it?"

The lieutenant nodded. "If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding."

All of them looked to Artemis. "I accept it," she solemnly said.

The silver glow of the goddess's magic was cast over the room, filling Bianca with the utter peace and strength of so many young women, all of those under Artemis's patronage.

Pearl couldn't help but bask in it. She breathed in deeply, already feeling the effect fading away.

"Welcome, sister," Zoë smiled, for the first time since they met.

Artemis stared gravely at the newest Hunter. "Remember your pledge. It is now your life." She then made a shooing gesture with a smirk. "Zoë will show you around our camp."

As the two girls exited the tent, she turned to Pearl. "I believe that we have another matter to discuss, no? Two new Hunters in a row would be a first, and I can assure you that I hadn't seen that one coming, daughter of Poseidon."

Pearl gulped, before taking a decision. The right decision, or so she hoped.


	3. rise and shine

**CHAPTER 3 - rise and shine**

**(Lemon alert)**

* * *

Pearl looked around the camp, searching for Thalia. She felt guilty and anxious, which infuriated her to no end. After all, it wasn't like she had to justify her choices to the girl who made her life impossible, right?

She found her sitting still at the foot of a large tree. For a moment, she observed her closely, feeling off for some reason. As if also struggling with something, Thalia got up and began to pace, threading her fingers through her dark hair.

'_Should I go and tell her? She probably heard the news anyway.'_ Poseidon's daughter thought, quite uncertain of her next course of action.

As she looked up, she was met with Thalia's hard stare and took a deep breath before heading to her. She knew that confrontation couldn't be avoided. _'The sooner the better, especially if they're all too occupied to notice us.'_ she pondered while walking. Around her the Hunters were breaking camp probably as quickly as they'd set it up, paying her no mind.

"I see that they wasted no time." Thalia sarcastically commented as soon as she was close enough to hear her without having to shout over the wind.

"You're one to talk, already accusing me of something when I don't even know what it is that you're talking about!" she angrily replied, shivering from the cold.

"Stop playing dumb, Seaweed Brain. I'm talking about Bianca joining the Hunters," she spat the name with disgust. "Are the rumors true?" she icily asked.

Pearl nodded, confused, "Well yes, obviously. Have you not seen the change in Bianca? It's like she's surrounded by a silver haze, and she carries herself more confidently."

"I saw her leaving the tent and being shown around by that stuck-up lieutenant. No, I wasn't talking about Bianca," she replied, growing more and more agitated. "Is it true that Poseidon's only daughter might join the Hunt?"

'_Oh. Word travels fast, I guess.'_ Pearl thought with a start.

"Right. Listen, I don't know what is your fucking problem with them, and quite frankly I don't care. First of all, you're being incredibly rude to them even though they helped us. And now, you want to tell me what to do? Well if you think that you're in any position to make demands you're damn wrong. Unbelievable." she scoffed.

As she spoke, Pearl could see the inner turmoil in Thalia's eyes. Just as she was about to say something to her, Artemis called out Pearl's name.

"This conversation is far from over." she heard Thalia mutter angrily, as she made her way towards the goddess.

'_I guess I'll never know what she meant to tell me then.'_ she thought, glancing sideways to where Bianca sat off to one side, talking with Nico. She could tell from his gloomy face that she was explaining her decision to join the Hunt.

'_If I joined, I wouldn't have to explain myself to anyone as it is,' _she reflected, grazing the silver flyer in her pocket with the tip of her fingers. _'Especially not to Thalia.'_

"You're waiting for sunrise?" she asked Artemis as she reached the seemingly lost in thoughts goddess.

"For my brother. Yes. He's so lazy during winter."

'_Wait, I thought the sun was a star, not a god. It's impossible.'_

"It's not exactly as you think," Artemis said, like she was reading her mind.

"Oh, okay." As Pearl started to relax, there was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth.

"Don't look," Artemis advised. "Not until he parks."

'_Parks?' _

She averted her eyes, and saw that the other kids were doing the same. The light and warmth intensified, before suddenly dying.

'_Holy shit.'_ Standing before her was a red convertible Maserati, glowing from the warmth it radiated. However, Pearl's astonished look quickly vanished when the driver got out, bright smile and good looks, which didn't go unnoticed by a certain someone.

"Wow," she heard Thalia mutter from behind. "Apollo is hot."

"He's the sun god," she said, turning around with an eye roll.

"That's not what I meant," the dark-haired girl sultrily replied.

"Oh, now I know why you won't even consider joining the Hunt. I forgot just how much of a flirt you were," she pettily stated, feeling quite infuriated by the situation.

"And I know why you want to join this stupid hunt, darling. Not my fault if you haven't had any luck in the dating field, and therefore give up on finding love."

"Well at least I'm not some little attention-craving girl like some of us here." she said, shrugging off the comment.

"Who knew Jackson here could be such a prude?"

Before things could escalate further, Apollo called out Thalia's name and beckoned her forward with his smile, _'His stupid Colgate winning smile.'_

"Thalia, right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia blushed, prompting another eye roll. "Hi, Lord Apollo."

"Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half-sister." Upon hearing this, Pearl couldn't help but snicker behind her hand, unnerving Thalia. "Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees."

Apollo then looked at her, and his eyes narrowed. "Pearl Jackson?"

"Yes, sir," she said, adding the "sir" as an afterthought, all too aware of immortals' tendency to get offended easily. She felt Apollo study her, but in the end he didn't say anything. _'Charming but creepy.'_

"Well!" he said at last. "We'd better load up, huh?"

In the end, they ended up loading a Turtle Top shuttle bus, like the ones used for school basketball games. Apollo wasn't even bothered by the loss of his Maserati.

"Here, sweetheart," he said to Zoë as she picked up her camping pack. "Let me get that."

Zoë recoiled. Her eyes flashed murderously, and Pearl noticed that Artemis's knuckles had turned white.

"Brother," the goddess thundered. "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart."

'_Is it just me or are they really close?'_ Pearl wondered, taking in the way Artemis was standing right in front of Zoë, shielding her from Apollo's view.

Apollo spread his hands. "Sorry. I forgot. I'll be out of your hair, just be careful sister."

As he headed towards the bus, Pearl realized that it was just her and the two girls left. She faced the goddess, feeling her stare.

"I will see you by winter solstice, Pearl Jackson. I'll be awaiting your final decision," she announced, proceeding to turn towards her lieutenant. "Zoë, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoë straightened. "Yes, my lady."

Wanting to give them some privacy, she walked towards the bus and noticed Grover waiting for her. As she looked back, she saw that Artemis and her huntress were hugging and softly whispering what probably were parting words.

Finally, the goddess sprinted out of the clearing in a silver flash, while Zoë joined them aboard.

* * *

From the moment Apollo turned to them and asked, "Who wants to drive?" jangling the car keys on his finger, Pearl knew they were doomed. The god took his sweet time in choosing their driver, finally focusing on Thalia.

"Daughter of Zeus!" he said. "Lord of the sky. Perfect."

"Oh, no." Thalia shook her head. "No, thanks."

"C'mon," Apollo said. "How old are you?"

Thalia hesitated. "I don't know."

Apollo tapped his linger to his lips. "You're fifteen, almost sixteen. Which means you're old enough now to drive with a learner's permit!"

Thalia shifted her feet nervously. "Uh…"

Pearl decided to tease her a little, enjoying her flustered face. "What? Don't tell me that Zeus's daughter is afraid of heights! If you want me to drive just tell me, honey."

Thalia fixed her with a murderous glare. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Don't sweat it! Maine to Long Island is a really short trip, and your daddy isn't going to blast vow out of the sky."

Apollo laughed good-naturally, and pushed Thalia in the driver seat while hitting a button on the dashboard, taking away the manual mode.

'_Why did I let that happen?'_ were Pearl's thoughts as Thalia clearly struggled with the velocity of the car, almost sending them crashing into some trees. _'I almost feel bad for her.'_

"What's wrong?" she asked her.

"Nothing," she said shakily, gritting her teeth. "I've got it under control!"

But suddenly the bus pitched down and somebody screamed. Now they were heading straight towards the Atlantic Ocean at a thousand miles an hour, the New England coastline off to their right.

"Pull up!" Pearl yelled, as Apollo was thrown somewhere in the back of the bus. "There!" she pointed with evident relief. "Long Island, dead ahead. Slow down."

"I'm under control," Thalia muttered. "I'm under control."

They were only a few hundred yards away, when the sun bus pitched forward and Pearl felt herself lose balance. As it slammed into the Camp Half-Blood canoe lake, she fell onto something soft, eyes closed and holding onto dear life to said soft thing.

As the bus bobbed to the surface, Pearl opened her eyes to the sight of a disheveled Thalia. Turns out she had landed straight onto her lap, and was currently holding her waist tightly. Too tightly. Still winded from the shock, it took her some time to stand up and let go of Thalia.

'_I'm never ever letting her drive again.' _

"You sure about being Zeus's daughter?" she couldn't resist teasing her with a smug smile, as they climbed off the bus.

"Fuck off, Jackson."

It was then that Pearl noticed how Thalia's soaked shirt was sticking to her skin, as a result of landing in a lake. She couldn't help but admire the way her shirt, now basically see through, clings to her abs and reveals the varying lines of her very defined musculature. She also noticed how it showed off the lines of her bra in full detail.

"Like what you see?" Thalia sultrily asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Pearl almost jumped back with a start, catching the girl's smirk.

"You wish. You should probably get dried off, though," she replied while quickly getting out of the water.

"Care to help me out of my shirt, darling?" she seductively asked, pulling Pearl closer to her by the waist.

Blushing and stuttering, the girl quickly distanced herself and dried Thalia's shirt with a waving hand. _'I can't believe she caught me staring,'_ she thought, troubled. _'Fucking Grace.'_

* * *

After Chiron's warm welcoming, Pearl quickly made her way to Poseidon's baby blue cabin. _'I can't believe how sore I am from this trip with the Hunters. A nap would be more than welcome.' _she reflected, letting out a long sigh as she entered her cabin. Just as she began to change her underpants, she was shoved into a wall. She turned back, drawing riptide in her hand, but it was slapped off her hand.

"Grace? What the hell!" She asked, frightened.

"That hurt. And here I thought that you wanted me to give you a little visit, after our crash landing. And this is the treatment I get?" Thalia asked, feigning pain while pressing her right hand to her heart.

"Oh come on. I have given you free access, alongside Annabeth. If not, you wouldn't have lasted long in my cabin." Pearl smirked, still pined to the wall.

"Hmm. I think you have a point," she shrugged. "So, did you like watching how my shirt got soaked?" Thalia innocently asked, while moving closer to her.

Internally, Pearl was panicking. _'What is she doing?'_

"As if!" She retorted. "Why would you ever think that?"

Thalia snorted. "Of course. You're such a prude, Jackson. You can't understand these kind of things."

"I don't know how many times I will have to tell you Grace, but I am not a prude." She looked away from Thalia's mocking gaze, blushing under its intensity. "If you must know, I have seen better boobs than those." She finished lamely.

"Oh, have you now? I don't think you can handle mine, darling." Thalia whispered seductively. "Show me what you got, oh mighty daughter of Poseidon." She continued teasing her.

'_Is she daring me to touch her now? Who does she think she's messing with?'_

Pearl huffed, then squeezed Thalia's breasts through her shirt, which prompted a sudden squeal from a surprised Thalia. Pearl then cupped her palms around them and slowly caressed her breasts, making Thalia slightly moan, despite her attempts not to.

"I will do it. I don't want to be second. Especially to you." Pearl whispered in a hushed voice. "Now, are you sure about what you ask? What if someone barges in?" She asked, rather seductively, hands stilled on Thalia's shirt.

Electric blue eyes met sea green orbs, both quite darkened by lust.

"I don't care." Thalia roughly groaned, pining Pearl onto the walls by her hands. She lifted her knee, pressing onto Pearl's crotch. Pearl left out a soft moan.

"Liking this already, are we?" Thalia smugly asked.

"You wish." Pearl replied. She tried to say something again, but Thalia captured her lips with her own.

Red lips met in a rough kiss, crashing against one another and sometimes catching against teeth, as their tongues fought for dominance. Orange and salty mint mixed together, shivers running down their spines. Their bodies heated up as the kiss was deepened. The leg pressed onto Pearl's crotch went down sub unconsciously.

After a few minutes, they broke up for air and Thalia whispered, "You can yield any time you want, Jackson." Pearl shook her head. Thalia's tongue ghosted across the girl's lips for nothing more than a moment before they parted and hot breath mixed together as tongues flicked hungrily across teeth.

Thalia then leaned in and huskily whispered, "You're too bold for your own good." She teasingly ran her tongue on the fold of Pearl's ear. Pearl tilted back her head while closing her eyes, giving Thalia free access to her neck, which she eagerly took.

Thalia's tongue glided down towards Pearl's neck, sweeping her right cheek, which made Pearl's eyes snap open. After a few licks and nibbles, Thalia trailed her lips along the curve of a strong bronze colored jaw line. There was the faint taste of salt.

As she reached her shoulders, she nipped at the sharp collar bones, causing a sharp intake of breath from Pearl.

"Oww!" Pearl yelped, in a lower voice.

"Can't take a nibble?" Thalia mocked.

"That wasn't a nibble. You bit on my shoulder!" Pearl weakly said.

"Complains won't do. I'll make you feel good." Thalia murmured. Pearl rolled her eyes, but as Thalia's tongue hovered over the hickey, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling, her head turned towards the dark-haired girl.

'_What is happening to me? She's a girl, I can't be enjoying this…'_ were Pearl's last coherent thoughts.

Thalia grabbed Pearl's neck, this time her tongue trailing lightly down its length, calling forth goosebumps. It ended its journey at Pearl's purple T-shirt's neckline.

"Let's get you out of this, Jackson." Thalia said, releasing Pearl's hands, only to pin them again by one hand, the other rolling Pearl's shirt upwards. Tossing the garment aside, she revealed Pearl's tanned torso and nice, perky breasts, concealed in a red bra.

"Not exactly the color of the sea. Clarisse will love to hear all about your bra's color." Pearl giggled at the dirty joke. However, her jaw went slack when Thalia unclasped her bra.

'_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.' _She couldn't think straight, feeling very vulnerable topless.

"They look delicious Jackson, mind if I taste them?" Thalia asked, while caressing each of her breasts.

Pearl rolled up her eyes again, "Of course you will." Thalia smirked, leaning towards Pearl's torso, and breathed on her body.

"Smell of sea. Hope those taste salty." She murmured, her breath coming as hot puffs on the other girl's skin and sending shivers down her spine. Pearl was glad that Thalia's eyes never met her flustered cheeks.

"Your nipples." She ghosted her fingers over them, which made Pearl shiver slightly.

"Yeah, what about them?" Pearl asked in a challenging tone.

"They're so hard, for me? You shouldn't have."

Without warning, Thalia began to suck on her breast. Her tongue was dancing around the rosy nipple, her free hand kneading the other breast, pressing and cupping it. Her lips were tightening around Pearl's already hard nipple, making the girl moan, not letting out any words.

Thalia nibbled on her nipple making Pearl gasp and arch into the hot mouth that worked against sensitive skin. "You like this, don't you?" Thalia asked, feeling smug when Pearl didn't reply. "I take your silence as a yes."

Thalia continued to work her assault on Pearl's breasts, her right hand drifting down to her muscular abdomen, and the daughter of Poseidon felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. Thalia's fingers pressed to Pearl's belly button. "A piercing will do," she murmured quietly, as her hand swept her abdomen another time, pressing against Pearl's abs teasingly. Pearl shuddered at Thalia's fingers, her body shaking rhythmically.

Thalia's hand found its way onto Pearl's belt. "Hmm. Undoing the belt or unzipping the trousers? What do I do?" she slowly asked, leaning back from the girl's breasts.

Under different circumstances Pearl would have been embarrassed by the disappointed whine that clawed its way from her throat, but here she did not care. She looked at her, eyes glassy and unfocused, pupils dilated by lust. "Whatever Grace" she replied, quite unnerved by the girl's teasing.

Thalia rolled her eyes at the comment, running her fingers across her pelvis, brushing her upper thighs, then sneakily positioning themselves onto her zipper. Thalia slowly and teasingly undid the zipper, never looking away from Pearl's disheveled state.

"Red thong, I see. You're not exactly as innocent as I thought. Dirty girl." Thalia hoarsely whispered. Pearl tried to appear indifferent, as Thalia's fingers brushed her clit, through her thong.

"Hmmn!" She let out a moan, as Thalia's fingers began to rub her clit.

'_It feels so good,'_ Pearl's hips buckled with pleasure.

"You like this don't you, you dirty slut?" Thalia asked smugly. Pearl tried to keep her mouth shut, not wanting to satisfy Thalia, but eventually, "Ye-yes!" Came the breathless reply.

Thalia smiled smugly, "Hmm. So wet for me. Tell me to stop, and I will."

She released Pearl's hands and continued rubbing her clit, harder and harder, Pearl's hands tightening on Thalia's waist. The sharp sting of nails digging lightly into pale skin was followed by a low hiss of pleasure from the daughter of Zeus.

"Fuck you Grace!" Pearl panted. Thalia's smug smile never wiped away from her face. "No, fuck you Pearl." she whispered, electricity in her hand, literary.

"Oh fuck!" Pearl's moaning grew, just like Thalia's smile. "Yes! Make me cum! Please make me cum!" After a few rough strokes, Pearl arched back as her body jerked and she squirted, juices flowing everywhere.

Thalia's words fell in a husky whisper against the shaking girl's ear, "I made you squirt, didn't I?"

Pearl panted, still recovering from the orgasm, "That's just a daughter of Poseidon thing. I can have much more multiple orgasms and squirts without draining." She shrugged it off .

Thalia smirked mischievously, looking quite proud of herself. "Whatever Jackson. Turn around and hands on the wall."

'_Why am I even agreeing to this?'_

Pearl turned around and she kept her hands on the wall, just as Thalia asked.

"I still think you're a prude, Jackson." Thalia said with a naughty smile, giving her a hard slap on her butt. "See you later, sweetheart." She then left Pearl and exited Poseidon's cabin, a spring in her step.

'_I can't believe that fucking bitch did this to me.'_ Pearl thought. She was left alone, shocked and angry at herself for enjoying what happened with the dark-haired girl. _'I thought she was straight,'_ was the thought that plagued her mind, leaving her more confused than ever.


	4. advice from a daughter of Aphrodite

**CHAPTER 4 - advice from a daughter of Aphrodite **

Walking around the camp, feeling quite rested after a warm bath, Pearl couldn't help but take in the peaceful atmosphere reigning over the normally agitated camp.

The Hunters had yet to emerge from Cabin Eight, where they had settled, and seeing as there weren't that much campers in winter, Camp Half-Blood appeared quite empty, compared to summer.

Looking around, Pearl spotted Charlotte Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin stoking the forge outside the camp armory. The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, from the Hermes cabin, were picking the lock on the camp store. And a few kids from the Ares cabin were having a snowball fight with the wood nymphs at the edge of the forest. That was about it.

As she neared the Big House, she noticed the fire flickering in the attic window of the building, where the Oracle dwelt. She knew that she would have to go to her, after speaking with Chiron and Dionysus.

She entered the Big House, stepping carefully under strings of red and yellow fireballs that warmed the porch. Inside, flames crackled in the hearth and the air smelled like hot chocolate. Mr. D, the camp director, Chiron, Grover and Nico were playing a quiet game of cards in the parlor.

Quite surprisingly so, Nico appeared quite excited and not at all frightened or disturbed by the previous events.

"Pearl! Want to play Uno with us?" he greeted the older demigod, upon seeing her.

She shook her head, apologetically. "Thanks, but I have to speak with Chiron and Mr. D first. Rain check?"

"Sure."

"Nico, how about I show you our orientation film?" asked Grover, already standing up. As he walked past Pearl, she sent him a thankful smile.

"Orientation film?" she heard Nico ask, his voice fading away as he followed the goat boy out of the room. "Is it G or PG? Because Bianca is kind of strict —"

Once they were out of earshot, Chiron breathed a sigh of relief. "Pearl, please sit down. Thalia already told us her side of the story, but I need you to answer a question." he explained.

Pearl couldn't help but grit her teeth at the evocation of Thalia's name, still not quite over what happened. _'Don't think about it now. Think of Mr. D's choice of clothing for example,'_ she angrily thought, refusing to give it too much importance. Her gaze then settled on Mr. D, dressed in his neon orange leopard-skin warm-up suit and his purple running shoes. _'Quite an eyesight.'_

She focused back on Chiron as he continued, "Could you tell us precisely how Annabeth disappeared?"

Pearl fought back the lump in her throat and took a deep breath before reporting the painful event, trying her best to suppress the slight waver in her voice. When she was done, Chiron turned to Mr. D. "We should launch a search for Annabeth immediately."

"I'll go," she quickly offered.

Mr. D sniffed. "Certainly not! Your friend already proposed herself, and the answer is still the same."

Pearl started complaining, but Mr. D held up his hand.

"From what you have told me," Mr. D said, "we have broken even on this escapade. We have, ah, regrettably lost Annie Bell…"

"Annabeth," Pearl snapped.

"Yes, yes," he said, not paying her any mind. "And you procured a small annoying boy to replace her. So I see no point risking further half-bloods on a ridiculous rescue. The possibility is very great that this Annie girl is dead."

'_How dare he…?'_ was all she could think about, astonished by his minimal care.

"Annabeth may be alive," Chiron said, looking like he was having trouble sounding upbeat. "She's very bright. If... if our enemies have her, she will try to play for time. She may even pretend to cooperate."

"In which case" said Mr. D, "I'm afraid she will have to be smart enough to escape on her own."

She would have gotten up from the table, had it not been for the hands on her shoulders, discreetly pushing her down. Orange and amber filled up her nose. _'Not again.' _She mentally groaned.

"Pearl." Thalia's tone was full of warning.

For a second, there was no sound except the crackle of the fire. Pearl was so angry that she didn't care if her opponent was a god, she just couldn't stand his permanent fed up attitude. Thalia's hands were pressing her shoulders more forcefully.

"Pearl," Chiron said quickly, preventing her from saying anything stupid, "you and Thalia go down to the cabins. Inform the campers we'll be playing capture the flag this evening."

"Capture the flag?" she asked, still fuming. "But we don't have enough — "

"It is a tradition," Chiron said. "A friendly match, whenever the Hunters visit."

"Yeah," Thalia muttered. "I bet it's real friendly. Come on, Pearl."

She hauled the demigod out of the Big House before further damage could be done. As soon as they were out of sight, Pearl yanked her hand out of the other girl's grasp.

* * *

"You've already got Ares on your bad side," Thalia reminded her as they trudged toward the cabins. "You need another immortal enemy?"

'_I don't need another lecture, no thanks.'_

"What I don't need is you babysitting me. I can manage on my own." she replied, purposefully avoiding her eyes. "If you must know, I couldn't help it. It's just so unfair."

At this, Thalia tilted her chin towards her with her fingers, forcing angry eyes to meet sad ones.

"Pearl, everything is unfair," the dark-haired girl muttered in a sad tone, far from the one she was using mere hours ago. "Sometimes I wish..."

She didn't finish, but despite their recent history, Pearl felt sorry for her. "We'll get Annabeth back," she promised. "I just don't know how yet." She brushed a loose strand of dark hair, tucking it behind Thalia's ear.

"You're right." The other girl straightened up. "We'll find a way."

Over at the basketball court, a few of the Hunters were shooting hoops. One of them was arguing with a guy from the Ares cabin. The Ares kid had his hand on his sword and the Hunter girl looked like she was going to exchange her basketball for a bow and arrow any second.

"I'll break that up," Thalia said. "You circulate around the cabins. Tell everybody about capture the flag tonight."

"All right. Who's going to be team captain?"

She shrugged. "You've been at camp longer. You do it."

"If you think that you can ease your way out of this… We can co-captain or something." she blurted out.

'_Why, you stupid idiot, it was the perfect occasion to show her that you're not one to be messed with!' _she thought, mentally faceplaming. Thalia looked about as comfortable with that as she felt, but she nodded.

Pearl watched her as she trudged off toward the court, where the Ares camper and the Hunter were trying to kill each other with a sword and a basketball. She hated feeling confused, not knowing why she couldn't control herself around the other girl.

She made the rounds, telling everybody about capture the flag. Finally, she reached the Hephaestus cabin. She woke up its only occupant from his midday nap, a kid named Victor, and he begrudgingly sat up.

"We're doing a game of capture the flag this evening. Us against the Hunters." she announced.

Upon hearing this, he instantly perked up and straightened in his bed. "Cool! I'll have to sharpen my sword. And I'll be able to use my new shield." As he bolted out of the room, very awake now, Pearl glanced at her wristwatch.

She activated her shield, which creaked noisily as it spiraled out. Thorn's spikes had dented the brass in a dozen places. One gash kept the shield from opening all the way, so it looked like a pizza with two slices missing. The beautiful metal pictures that her brother had crafted were all banged up.

She decided to ask Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin to fix it for her. _'She is, after all, the best armorsmith in the camp.'_ With that thought in mind, she made her way towards the camp armory.

* * *

The place never failed to amaze her: giant machines, worktables, maps and schematics were scattered all over. It was difficult to not step on some invention or some sketchbook lying on the floor. She spotted the older girl hunched over some weird design.

As she approached her, she noticed that her features were embellished by the natural glow coming from the fire. Golden olive skin, flushed cheeks, silky dark hair held in a ponytail, and matching dark eyes haunted the nights of many at camp. _'And I'm no exception.'_

"Hi Becky." she greeted the sweaty demigod.

"Pearl!" Beckendorf quickly turned around with a huge smile on her face and swept her in a tight hug. "Good to have you back, girl!"

Pearl lifted an eyebrow, secretly touched. "The great Beckendorf is excited to see me? Wow, I'm honored."

"You're always welcome in my forge, Pearl. Also, I heard about Annabeth and if you need me for anything you just have to ask." she offered, lightly squeezing her hands.

Pearl nodded, "I actually have something for you, Becky." She took off her wristwatch, "Could you have my shield fixed up for tomorrow?"

The armorsmith reverently lifted the now deployed shield for further examination, whistling. "Damn, and they say demigods take care of their stuff."

They both laughed at that, taking in the irony of the statement.

"Hi Pearl. Already stealing my girlfriend's attention?" a new voice said from the doorstep.

"Silena!" and "Afternoon babe!" echoed at the same time in the forge.

The daughter of Aphrodite made her way towards them, swaying her ravenous hips. She paused in front of Charlotte, kissing her and nuzzling her neck, before turning to the other girl.

She appeared to be quite irritated. "So, Pearl, how come you haven't visited me while you were passing by the Aphrodite cabin, hmm?"

'_Should have known it.'_

She gulped before replying. "I didn't want to bother you."

"How many times do I have to tell you? You're not a bother! Plus, I always enjoy helping out with girls problems." She said, furiously agitating her arms around.

Charlotte, looking quite confused, sneaked her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Why don't you two take a nice walk while I finish working on Pearl's shield?"

"Excellent idea, darling. We'll see you later!"

Pearl glared at a smug-looking Beckendorf, before following Silena out of the room. They walked in relative silence, basking in each other's calming presence. While it was true that Aphrodite's descendants inherited her ability to give off peaceful vibes, the daughter of Poseidon possessed the tranquility of the sea, when at ease with her surroundings.

They reached the beach, Pearl's favorite spot, and sat down on a large dune, facing each other. _'She's the only one that I trust enough with this. It's now or never.'_

"I'm confused." Pearl blurted out. "And I need you to help me figure it out. Please."

"It's normal to be confused, darling. I've sensed it when I entered the forge. Now, I may be Aphrodite's daughter and help you in any way I can, but sexuality is something that you has to determine by yourself." She took Pearl's hands in her own, tracing soothing patterns on them. "I spoke with Thalia."

'_Shit.'_ Pearl blushed, thinking of their previous activities. "Oh. What did she tell you?"

"That she was trying to make you reconsider your decision to become a huntress. I'm not going to judge you, but I think that you should at least experiment things that you won't get to do with the Hunt."

"With everything that happened in those last two years, I haven't really had the time to think nor do something about it. It's always been fighting monsters, going on quests and surviving. And I'm probably going to go on another quest, sooner or later. What am I supposed to do now?" Pearl asked, feeling quite vulnerable under the unwavering stare of the other girl.

Silena looked pensive for a few seconds, before resolving whatever inner debate she was having. "Well, what if you took advantage of what little time you have left in order to explore your sexuality? It doesn't have to mean anything, but it could help you."

'_Oh oh, I know that expression on her face. It means that she's planning something.'_

"What do you have in mind?"

"Lately, Charlie and I have been thinking of trying something new." She paused, carefully choosing her words. "We want to spice up our sex life with someone we trust."

'_What the fuck?' _Pearl tensed.

"I - I mean, are you asking me to be part of a threesome? With you and Charlotte?" she almost shrieked.

"Yes, just think about it Pearl. We help you out with your sexuality and you give us a night to remember. If you don't feel anything, problem solved. But from what I gathered, it's not likely to happen." She shrugged, continuing. "And even if you don't want that, it's fine. I get that it's still perceived as weird in our society, even though it's perfectly okay. Either way, I'll let you think about it."

The beautiful girl then turned, facing the ocean but keeping her hands intertwined with Pearl's.

'_I can't believe her. Only a daughter of Aphrodite could go around and say things like that without some warning. A threesome… Well, actions speak louder than words, right? I agree on the fact that it's strange, but then I haven't really thought about it. It could take my mind off Thalia's game and Annabeth's situation. And if I don't like it, problem solved like she said. Also it's not like I haven't dreamed of Silena and Charlotte. But in a bed, with me?'_

Silena turned around, smirking.

Pearl huffed. _'She knows I'm tempted by her offer. Fine then. So be it. What do I have to lose?'_

"I didn't really have a choice, didn't I?" she admitted.

She winked, looking proud of herself. "Not my fault if we're that irresistible, darling."

"You're lucky the ocean's frozen."

"You're lucky our bed is quite big." she said, smirking at the flustered demigod.

At this, Pearl blushed and averted her eyes. "I haven't even agreed yet!"

"Well, if you want it, and I know you do," she replied, lifting an eyebrow as if daring her to protest, "you can come by the Aphrodite cabin after capture the flag."

She stood up, lifting Pearl up as well. As they made their way back, they talked about light topics which made Pearl feel more at ease. Upon reaching the Poseidon cabin, they parted ways.

Silena caught Pearl's arm, "Hey, I know that I can be a bit much sometimes, but seriously don't pressure yourself. If you want to discover this part of you with us, we'll gladly help. But if it's too soon, or too different, you're free to say no and we won't be offended by that. It's your decision, and we'll understand, okay?"

Pearl had never felt so grateful. "Thank you. I appreciate everything you're doing for me, the both of you."

"See you later, darling." Silena slowly kissed the corner of her mouth, then left with a wink.


	5. nightmares, games and new experiments

**CHAPTER 5 - nightmares, games and new experiments**

**(Lemon alert)**

* * *

The rest of her day was spent by the big basin of gray sea rock, at the back of Cabin Three. The stream of water, a saltwater spring that trickled into the pool, calmed her and allowed her to think clearly. The water must've been hot, because it sent mist into the cold winter air like a sauna. It made the room feel warm and summery, fresh with the smell of the sea.

Calling Tyson and her mother had appeased her fears, but exhausted her. Which is why she decided to enjoy a much needed nap, lulled into sleep by the warm atmosphere. Unfortunately, being a demigod meant having nightmares. Bad ones.

* * *

Annabeth was on a dark hillside, shrouded in fog. It almost seemed like the Underworld, because Pearl immediately felt claustrophobic and she couldn't see the sky above — just a close, heavy darkness, as if she were in a cave.

'_She's alive,'_ Pearl felt relieved for the first time since her friend had vanished. _'By the gods, Annabeth, where are you?'_

Annabeth struggled up the hill. Old broken Greek columns of black marble were scattered around, as though something had blasted a huge building to rums.

"Thorn!" Annabeth cried. "Where are you? Why did you bring me here?" She scrambled over a section of broken wall and came to the crest of the hill.

She gasped. There was Luke. And he was in pain.

'_What is that motherfucker doing here?'_

He was crumpled on the rocky ground, trying to rise. The blackness seemed to be thicker around him, fog swirling hungrily. His clothes were in tatters and his face was scratched and drenched with sweat, "Annabeth!" he called. "Help me! Please!"

She ran forward.

Pearl tried to cry out,_ 'He's a traitor! Don't trust him!'_ But her voice didn't work in the dream.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes. She reached down like she wanted to touch Luke's face, but at the last second she hesitated.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They left me here," Luke groaned. "Please. It's killing me."

The sleeping half-blood couldn't see what was wrong with him. He seemed to be struggling against some invisible curse, as though the fog were squeezing him to death.

"Why should I trust you?" Annabeth asked. Her voice was filled with hurt.

"You shouldn't," Luke said. "I've been terrible to you. But if you don't help me, I'll die."

'_Let him die,'_ she wanted to scream. _'Luke has tried to kill us in cold blood too many times. He doesn't deserve anything from you. Please Annabeth.'_

Then the darkness above Luke began to crumble, like a cavern roof in an earthquake. Huge chunks of black rock began falling. Annabeth rushed in just as a crack appeared, and the whole ceiling dropped. She held it somehow — tons of rock. She kept it from collapsing on her and Luke just with her own strength. It was impossible. She shouldn't have been able to do that.

'_No! Annabeth!'_

Luke rolled free, gasping. "Thanks," he managed.

"Help me hold it," Annabeth groaned.

Luke caught his breath. His face was covered in grime and sweat. He rose unsteadily.

"I knew I could count on you." He began to walk away as the trembling blackness threatened to crush Annabeth.

"HELP ME!" she pleaded,

"Oh, don't worry," Luke said. "Your help is on the way. It's all part of the plan. In the meantime, try not to die."

Just as the ceiling of darkness began to crumble again, pushing Annabeth against the ground, the struggling demigod looked up, her gaze fixing Pearl. It was as if she had noticed her presence.

* * *

Pearl sat bolt upright in bed, clawing at the sheets. There was no sound in her cabin except the gurgle of the saltwater spring. The clock on her nightstand indicated six pm.

'_Only a dream,'_ but she was sure of two things, _'Annabeth is in terrible danger. And Luke is responsible.' _

She took a few calming breaths and composed herself. Then, she headed towards the dining pavilion, hoping to find Grover there.

Upon reaching the fire brazier, Pearl sat down at the Poseidon table and caught Thalia's worried glance, from where she sat alone at the Zeus table. She thanked the camp and its strict rules, which didn't allow people from different cabins to sit together. She wasn't sure she could have handled the other girl.

As she waited for Grover, him being an exception to the rule, she tried to enjoy the festive atmosphere. The food was excellent, as usual, and the torches and braziers kept the outdoor pavilion warm. Pearl spotted Silena sitting with some of her siblings, and the girl sent her a reassuring smile, as if sensing her distress. _'Maybe she could take my mind off of the dream.'_

The only table that really seemed crowded was the Artemis table. Zoë sat at the head like she was the mama, looking pretty upset. Her silver lieutenant's band glittered in the dark braids of her hair. She kept glancing resentfully at Chiron, like she couldn't believe he was making her do this. The other Hunters didn't look too happy, either. Some of them even looked like they'd been crying, whispering nervously to each other.

Pearl caught her eye and sent her a small smile, to which the lieutenant responded in kind.

'_She looks really beautiful when she smiles. I wish I could join them.'_

Zoë mouthed to her the words 'we need to talk', and Pearl nodded her head.

She was then distracted by Grover's arrival. The goat boy immediately picked up on her mood.

"Hey, what's the matter Pearl?" he asked, sitting beside her.

When she told Grover her nightmare, he started twirling his finger in his shaggy leg fur, nervously chewing on a soda can.

"A cave ceiling collapsed on her?" he asked.

"Yeah. What the heck does that mean?"

Grover shook his head. "I don't know. But after what Zoë dreamed — "

"Wait. What do you mean? Zoë had a dream like that?"

'_Is that what she wants to talk to me about?'_ she wondered, glancing at the other girl.

"I... I don't know, exactly. About five in the afternoon she came to the Big House and demanded to talk to Chiron. She looked really panicked."

"Wait, how do you know this? No, you know what, I don't even want to know."

Grover blushed. "Anyway, I followed her to the Big House and hid in a bush and watched the whole thing. She got real upset when Argus wouldn't let her in. It was kind of a dangerous scene. She starts talking really old-fashioned when she gets upset, so it was kind of hard to understand. But something about Artemis being in trouble and needing the Hunters."

'_Whoa, wait. How could Artemis be in trouble? Shit, I hope she's okay.'_

"I... well, finally Chiron came out and Zoe said she needed permission to leave camp immediately. Chiron refused. He reminded Zoe that the Hunters were supposed to stay here until they received orders from Artemis. And she said..." Grover gulped. "She said 'How are we to get orders from Artemis if Artemis is lost?'"

"Lost? As in kidnapped?" Pearl tried to get her mind around that idea. "How would you kidnap an immortal goddess? Is that even possible?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it happened to Persephone."

"Artemis is a lot more powerful than that. Who could kidnap her? And why?"

Grover shook his head miserably. "I don't know. Kronos?"

"He can't be that powerful already. Can he?"

"I don't know," Grover said. "I think somebody would know if Kronos had re-formed. The gods would be more nervous. But still, it's weird, you having a nightmare the same night as Zoe. It's almost like…"

"They're connected," she said. "Zoë wants to talk to me anyway, so I might as well go now."

"Um, before you do..." Grover took something out of his coat pocket. It was a three-fold display like a travel brochure. A familiar one. "I think the Hunters might've been scouting us."

"Scouting us? What do you mean?"

He gave her the brochure. It was about the Hunters of Artemis. The same one she kept in her pocket.

"I found that in Annabeth's backpack," Grover said. "It seems to me that you're not the only one thinking about joining."

Pearl stared at him, feeling very confused and lost. _'Why didn't she tell me about it? I mean she's my friend. She should have asked my opinion about it. And I'm starting to sound like Thalia now. But why wouldn't Artemis mention it to me?' _She felt cheated, quite hypocrite of her.

Her trail of thoughts was interrupted by Chiron, who stood up and made the customary toast to the gods, before formally welcoming the Hunters of Artemis. The clapping was pretty halfhearted. Then he announced the "good will" capture-the-flag game for tonight, which got a lot better reception.

* * *

It was going to be a small game: only thirteen Hunters, including Bianca di Angelo, and about the same number of campers.

Pearl's team consisted of Beckendorf and two other Hephaestus guys, a few from the Ares cabin, the Stoll brothers and Nico from Hermes cabin, Silena and a few Apollo kids. Usually Silena sat on the sidelines, chatted, and checked her reflection in the river and stuff, but when she heard they were fighting the Hunters, she was more than willing to participate.

"I'll show them 'love is worthless,'" Silena Beauregard grumbled as she strapped on her armor. _"Je vais les pulvériser!"_ she said to Pearl, as she was passing by, smacking her butt.

'_Well, and to think that next time I'll probably be on the Hunters' side.'_

That left Thalia and Pearl.

"I'll take the offense," Thalia volunteered. "You take defense. And try to not be distracted by the enemy."

'_This is what you get for wanting to co-captain.'_

"Oh," she hesitated, because she'd been about to say the exact same thing, only reversed. "Don't you think with your shield and all, you'd be better defense? After all, my shield isn't even repaired yet."

Thalia already had Aegis on her arm, and even their own teammates were giving her a wide berth, trying not to cower before the bronze head of Medusa.

"Well, I was thinking it would make better offense," Thalia said. "Besides, you've had more practice at defense. Just try to avoid tripping over your own feet. Or knocking yourself out with your own sword."

'_She's trying to get a reaction out of me. Won't happen again.'_

"Yeah, no problem," she lied, gritting her teeth.

Thalia seemed oddly disappointed. "Cool." She turned to help some of the Apollo kids, who were having trouble suiting up their armor. Before she could dwell any further on her reaction, Nico di Angelo ran up to Pearl with a big grin on his face.

"Pearl, this is awesome!" He said, his blue-feathered bronze helmet falling in his eyes, and his breastplate about six sizes too big. _'Great, now I have to tame an overexcited little kid.'_

Chiron's hoof thundered on the pavilion floor.

"Heroes!" he called. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team — Camp Half-Blood — shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis — red team — shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please! All magic items are allowed. To your positions!"

"Sweet," Nico whispered next to her. "What kind of magic items? Do I get one?"

Her disappointing reply was cut short when Thalia said, "Blue team! Follow me!"

They cheered and followed. Pearl had to run to catch up, and tripped over somebody's shield. _'Fuck, I look like an idiot.'_

Fortunately for her, Charlotte caught her arm before she could reach the ground.

"Pretty clumsy of you Pearl. Are you that nervous?" she asked, keeping an eye on Pearl.

She gulped, a blush forming on her cheeks. "A little. But not for the game."

Charlotte lifted an eyebrow, "My my Pearl, and here I thought you were going to back off from our offer."

"I might surprise you."

"That's my girl!"

They set their flag at the top of Zeus's Fist. A cluster of boulders in the middle of the west woods that, if you look at it just the right way, looks like a huge fist sticking out of the ground.

It was a good place to set the flag. The top boulder was twenty feet tall and really hard to climb, so the flag was clearly visible, like the rules said it had to be, and it didn't matter that the guards weren't allowed to stand within ten yards of it.

She set Nico on guard duty with Beckendorf and the Stoll brothers, figuring he'd be safely out of the way.

"We'll send out a decoy to the left," Thalia told the team. "Silena, you lead that."

Silena looked at Pearl as if silently asking for her permission, to which Pearl nodded. "Got it!"

"Take Laurel and Jason. They're good runners. Make a wide arc around the Hunters, attract as many as you can. I'll take the main raiding party around to the right and catch them by surprise."

Everybody nodded. It sounded good, and Thalia said it with such confidence they couldn't help but believe it would work. _'And with such a sexy voice. Wait, what?'_

Thalia looked at her. "Anything to add, Pearl?"

"Yeah. Keep sharp on defense. We've got four guards, two scouts. That's not much for a big forest. I'll be roving. Yell if you need help."

"And don't leave your post!" Thalia said.

"Unless you see a golden opportunity," Pearl added.

Thalia scowled. "Just don't leave your post." Pearl had to restrain herself from snapping, and focused on her task. "Now, is everybody clear?"

Everybody nodded. They broke into their smaller groups. The horn sounded, and the game began.

Silena's group disappeared into the woods on the left. Thalia's group gave it a few seconds, then darted off toward the right.

Pearl waited for something to happen. She climbed Zeus's Fist and had a good view over the forest. Charlotte joined her, something she was grateful for.

"Looks like your girlfriend is doing a good job Becky." she commented, catching a glimpse of Silena and her two scouts, running through a clearing, followed by five of the Hunters.

Beckendorf looked quite proud. "Indeed. The plan seems to be working."

"Wait, look!" Pearl pointed at another clump of Hunters heading to the right, bows ready.

"They must've spotted Thalia."

"What's happening?" Nico demanded, trying to climb up next to them. Pearl's mind was racing. Thalia would never get through, but the Hunters were divided. With that many on either flank, their center had to be wide open. If she moved fast…

She looked at Beckendorf. "Can you guys hold the fort?"

Charlotte snorted. "Of course."

"I'm going in." The Stoll brothers and Nico cheered as Pearl raced toward the boundary line.

* * *

She was running at top speed and she felt great. She had managed to snag the silver flag when everything went wrong. And of course, she had to be bested by Zoë, the one she had been trying so hard to impress. But her possible-future lieutenant was the last thing on her mind when she heard Thalia's scream.

"Pearl Jackson!" Thalia yelled, storming towards her. She was so mad that blue sparks flickered on her armor. Everybody cringed and backed up because of Aegis. It took all Pearl's willpower not to cower.

"What in the name of the gods were you THINKING?" she bellowed.

Pearl balled her fists. _'I don't need that shit now.'_

"I got the flag, Thalia!" She shook it in her face. "I saw a chance and I took it!"

"I WAS AT THEIR BASE!" Thalia yelled. "But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in, we would've won."

"Oh, so it's my fault? You should be the one thanking me, after all. Also, don't blame me for your failures!"

"Argh!" Thalia pushed her, and a shock went through Pearl's body that blew her backward ten feet into the water. Some of the campers gasped. A couple of the Hunters looked ready to fight for Pearl.

"Sorry!" Thalia said, turning pale. "I didn't mean to — "

'_How could she? That fucking bitch! And she pretends to care for me?' _Anger roared in the other girl's ears. A wave erupted from the creek, blasting into Thalia's face and dousing her from head to toe.

Pearl stood up. "Yeah," she growled. "I didn't mean to, either." Thalia was breathing heavily.

"Enough!" Chiron ordered.

But Thalia held out her spear. "You want some, Seaweed Brain?"

Somehow, it was okay when Annabeth called her that — at least, she'd gotten used to it — but hearing it from Thalia was infuriating.

"Bring it on, Pinecone Face!"

She raised Riptide, but before she could even defend herself, Thalia yelled, and a blast of lightning came down from the sky, hit her spear like a lightning rod, and slammed into Pearl's chest.

She sat down hard. There was a burning smell coming from her clothes. The Hunters had raised their bow, aimed at Thalia's chest.

"Thalia!" Chiron said. "That is enough!"

She got to her feet and willed the entire creek to rise. It swirled up, hundreds of gallons of water in a massive icy funnel cloud.

"Pearl!" Chiron pleaded.

She was about to hurl it at Thalia when she saw something in the woods. She lost her anger and her concentration all at once. The water splashed back into the creek bed. Thalia was so surprised she turned to see what Pearl was looking at.

Someone... something was approaching. It was shrouded in a murky green mist, but as it got closer, the campers and Hunters gasped.

"This is impossible," Chiron said. She'd never heard him sound so nervous. "It... she has never left the attic. Never."

And yet, the Oracle shuffled forward until she stood in the center of the group. Mist curled around our feet, turning the snow a sickly shade of green.

None of them dared move. Then her voice hissed inside Pearl's head. Apparently everyone could hear it, because several clutched their hands over the ears.

'_I am the spirit of Delphi,'_ the voice said. _'Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python.'_

The Oracle turned towards Zoë Nightshade. _'Approach, Seeker, and ask.'_

Zoë swallowed. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The Oracle's mouth opened, and green mist poured out. Pearl saw the vague image of a mountain, and a girl standing at the barren peak. It was Artemis, but she was wrapped in chains, fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if to fend off an attacker, and it looked like she was in pain. The Oracle spoke:

'_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, _

_One shall be lost in the land without rain, _

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail, _

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail, _

_The Titan's curse must one withstand, _

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand.' _

Then, the mist swirled and retreated like a great green serpent into the mummy's mouth. The Oracle sat down on a rock and became still again. As Pearl turned to look at Zoë, she saw that the other girl was quite shocked, but looking at her as if she were their last hope. _'I guess this means I'll be going on a quest after all. Hang on Wise Brain, I'm coming for you. But right now, I need to release some tension.'_

* * *

The sky had long since gone dark when Pearl stepped into the Aphrodite cabin, wondering what she was in for. Light shades of blue, white and pink adorned the walls of the cabin. Pink and red curtains covered dozen or more bunk beds.

As she made her way inside, she couldn't help but take in the sweet aroma, _'Cherry and coke I'd say.'_ In the farthest corner, she spotted Silena and Charlotte waiting for her, comfortably sitting on a rather large bed.

Silena was very attractive in her black bra and thong, while Charlotte wore a plain set of white bra and blue panties. The pair looked like one of those models posing for Vogue magazine. Pearl gave them an awkward smile. As a reply, Silena gave a full smile, while Charlotte gave a rather shy one.

"So, you came?" Silena asked, beckoning her forward and shifting away from Becky to give her more space.

The young demigod shrugged. "I'm... err...still not sure about this, I don't know if I like girls or boys either, but I wanted to give it a try and take off my mind of the prophecy, so I came." Pearl murmured, walking towards the couple.

"Sit down sweetie. And relax, we're not going to hurt you." Silena said, placing a reassuring hand on her forearm.

"Can others - ?" Pearl began, but Becky cut off her, "No. The curtains are charmed to be soundproof. I'm sure-" she winked towards the beds with closed curtains, "- Silena's few brothers and sisters are having some fun right now."

Pearl blushed heavily. _'Don't even want to think about it.'_ she thought immediately, adverting her gaze from the bunk beds.

"Let's get yourself comfortable shall we, Pearl?" Silena suggested, beaming at her.

Pearl slowly took off her orange Camp Half-blood shirt, with the help of her friends, then unbuttoned her jeans and kicked them off of her legs. Both garments were tossed aside and she felt quite vulnerable, exposed to the girls' eyes. Silena and Charlotte stared at her body for a few seconds, seemingly in awe.

'_Guess I chose the right lingerie then,'_ she pondered.

Pearl wore a set of sea green bra and panties, both items clinging tight to her tanned and athletic body and matching with her deep ocean eyes.

"Par tous les dieux Pearl, who knew you had such a fine body?" Silena smiled, and so did Becky. She looked about to reach and touch her defined abs, when she remembered that people could see them.

Charlotte pulled the bed curtains over, just as Pearl sat between them slowly.

"Well, before you join the hunt - " Silena's hand trailed onto Pearl's knee, " - you should have experience on these things, before coming to a conclusion. We are set on helping you come to terms with who you are, chérie."

Now Becky's hand was also caressing Pearl's inner thigh, who moaned at her gentle touch. "And you're going to experiment with us tonight, Pearl. We are in our very best element, after all." Becky winked at her, pinching her thigh slightly.

Pearl shivered at her voice. From all of her days at the camp, she never imagined Becky, the silent armor smith, speak like this.

Silena smiled, as though reading Pearl's mind. "My baby can be very dirty when turned on." she whispered, parting Pearl's knees.

Becky leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend hard, pretending to be offended. "Oh shush!" She pouted, "Let me enjoy this 'til I can, baby." She said, feeling Pearl's wetness through her panties. "Fuck," she whispered, barely loud enough for the girls to hear. "You're soaked."

Silena brought her hand over to Pearl's chin. "I hope Thalia or Annabeth won't get mad for this," she whispered, tilting Pearl's head towards her and stealing her lips.

'_But why would they?'_ Pearl thought for a wild second, before submitting to Silena's lips.

The sensual girl kissed Pearl gently, carefully at first. Charlotte used Pearl's distraction to untie her hair and fist a handful of it, pulling her closer as she groaned softly with want and need. She circled her arms around the girl to hold her, pressing their bodies flush together, while leaving kisses on her bare shoulders.

Silena nipped at Pearl's bottom lip, hearing her hum in approval as she captured her lips once more. The inexperienced demigod then parted her lips to deepen their kiss, feeling the warmth of Silena's lips pressed against hers as they moved in sync.

Silena's hand on her chin slowly moved onto Pearl's belly, caressing her smooth skin and tracing the contours of her abs. Pearl couldn't help but shiver, her moan swallowed by Silena's hot mouth on hers.

She felt Becky move around and slowly push her onto the bed. Pearl was now laying on her back, with both girls straddling her.

Silena slowly unclasped her lacy bra, discarding it onto the floor. Becky lowered herself between Pearl's legs, drifting her fingers right on Pearl's pussy through her panties, while she held her hips down.

"Are you wet for us, slut?" She asked in a sultry voice. Pearl, who was laying on the bed and enjoying her neck being licked by Silena, shivered. Becky pressed her fingers harder to her core, and asked again "Aren't you a slut?" Pearl's body was heating up and shivering.

"Reply chérie. It's rude to not answer a question." Silena hotly breathed out, her breath tickling the girl's collarbone.

"Ye-Yes!" Pearl moaned, giving in.

Becky smirked and leaned towards her girlfriend, fingers still on Pearl's pussy. Their lips crashed together, tongues battling for dominance and teeth nibbling at soft flesh. Each moan one drew from the other spurred them on further, making their own arousal grow.

When they broke away from the kiss, Charlotte lifted Pearl up, enough to push her panties down and discard them on the floor. Becky's fingers on Pearl's pussy moved towards her nether lips and slowly began to enter her, while Silena started sucking at her pulse point.

"Oh! Fuck!" Pearl couldn't help but moan at the recently discovered feeling. Silena stopped her ministrations, causing Becky to whine at the loss, to pay attention back to Pearl.

At this point, they had sub unconsciously gravitated towards the middle of bed. Silena leaned forward, slowly cupping Pearl's sensitive breasts and making Pearl's eyes snap open.

"Yes Silena! Just like that!" escaped Pearl's mouth, as Silena began to teasingly lick on her nipples, leaving a trail of saliva. She squeezed them occasionally with her hands and cupped them, while Becky fingered Pearl's pussy. Pearl's eyes were closed, her breathing was heavy and her heart was racing in her chest.

"OH! Yeah! Fuck me! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Pearl continued to moan as the pleasure grew. She bit back another whimper, dripping at the knowledge she was finally going to get what she wanted. Her head was resting against Silena's pillow, and she had one hand fisted in Silena's hair, while the other tightly gripped the sheets.

Finally, she went over the edge.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Pearl squirted, juices flowing on the bed and soaking their bodies. Her body arched up, as she screamed due to her orgasm.

The olive-skinned girl simply took her fingers out of Pearl, smirking at her.

"Slut seems so tasty," she groaned, tugging her girlfriend closer to her and shoving her fingers inside Silena's mouth. The girl moaned at the sweet taste, sucking and biting the soft flesh impregnated with juice.

"Hmm. Yes she does." She whispered, after Becky took her fingers out of her mouth, and entered them in Pearl's mouth. Pearl licked Becky's fingers clean, the sight making Silena moan.

"Tell me, did you like that, slut?" Becky asked, to which Pearl nodded. Becky smirked, whispering "Good girl" in the crook of her neck.

They changed their positions without thinking, now Pearl sitting in the bed, facing Silena, her back pressing into Becky's breasts. The couple removed their respective bras, before resuming their positions. As Pearl nuzzled her head against Charlotte's sharp collarbone, Silena bent towards her legs.

"Spread your legs wide for me, chérie." Silena murmured sexily. _"Je te veux maintenant."_ Pearl opened her legs, shivering from anticipation. Hearing Silena's French made her feel wet and horny.

Her hips trembled as she felt Silena's first swipe of her warm tongue on her clit. The girl circled her tongue around Pearl's clit, wanting to hear her moan, the louder the better.

"Fuck," Pearl whispered, panting against Becky while Silena's tongue teased her. "You feel amazing."

She tilted her head and began to make out with Becky, while she played with her breasts. She let out a guttural moan when she felt Silena suck on her pussy, as she knelt down between her legs.

"Mmmm," she moaned, gripping on to Becky's thighs, bracing herself for the girl's skilled tongue. Silena was indeed very skilled with her tongue, Pearl had to give her that. It danced and swept all over her pussy, making her more and more eager. She nibbled her inner thighs, increasing all the more the pleasure, and Becky's hard nipples pressing to her didn't help.

"_Quelqu'un semble excitée ce soir,"_ Silena said, lightly pulling away to stare into Pearl's eyes, letting out a chuckle. She teased her tongue around Pearl's entrance. "You can come for me now, chérie," she said, slipping her tongue in.

"I'm coming!" Pearl closed her eyes, moaning as she came hard on Silena's tongue with a massive shake of her body, squirting all over Silena's face and torso. Becky crawled towards her and began to lick juices off her.

Pearl leaned towards Silena and kissed her lips while Becky was licking all over her, caressing Silena's breasts. "Nice boobs," Pearl complimented Silena, drinking in the sight with a smile.

Becky adjusted their position to allow Pearl to join them. The demigod leant towards the kneeling girl, joining Becky's ministrations on her breasts.

While latching on a rosy nipple, Charlotte slipped her hand down, between Silena's legs who was still kneeling on the bed.

Silena, who was enjoying her breasts being sucked, caressed and played with, squealed as Becky roughly entered three fingers inside of her. "Charlie! Wow! Mhmm baby you feel so good! _Oh oui! Continue comme ça!"_

Becky's fingers worked in Silena, scissoring her. Pearl sneaked around her, and asked "Do you think you can take more, 'lena?"

"_S'il te plaît Pearl!_ Please, just do it darling!"

The daughter of Poseidon then slipped her hands towards Silena's clit and began to rub circles on it. Silena was moaning loudly, her eyes filled with lust and her body shaking with each of Becky's hard thrusts. Her large breasts were bouncing, prompting the others to squeeze them.

"_Putain, oui!"_ With a last cry, Silena released her orgasm. She too squirted, on Becky's hand. It was truly a sight to behold, the vision of beauty unraveling and trembling in front of them.

Becky tasted her and laid on the bed, after Silena recovered from her wild orgasm. Her girlfriend understood this, and got on top of her. They began to eat out each other, which prompted Pearl to kneel behind them, widening Silena's ass cheeks to lick her ass.

Their tongues worked, and the room was filled with wet noises and low moans. Becky's were the loudest, and she was the first one to cum, despite the fact that Silena's ass and pussy were being eaten out by the others. She shook violently as she came. Becky wasn't a squirter, like Pearl and Silena were. Nevertheless, Silena cleaned her clit, within a few sweeps of her tongue.

Then Silena came. She squealed loudly as her juices squirted out on Pearl and Becky's faces. She nuzzled their heads, licking them off.

"Ready for another round, bitches?" cockily asked Becky from her laying position on the bed.

Silena and Pearl began to slowly crawl towards her, in a predatory way. They flattened out their tongues on the girl's core, teasing her entrance. They left love bites on her inner thighs, something the girl loved.

"Yes! Just like that you fucking whores! Eat me out! More!" Becky squealed, as their tongues began to torture her pussy. Her legs wrapped around their heads, as her body shook with pleasure. She didn't last longer, the daughter of the fire god coming once again.

As the panting demigod recovered from her orgasm, hugging Pearl from behind, Silena pulled the bed sheet to reveal a set of toys. "Would you like a go?" She asked Pearl, who was amazed at her collection.

'_I don't think I want to go that far tonight.'_ she mused, shaking her head.

"Not today, 'lena. I don't think so."

Silena arranged her bed sheet once again, saying "Your loss, chérie. But we're not nearly half finished with you, honey."

She flipped her over, so that they found themselves leaning backwards against the panel of the bed. Pearl was in the middle, half sprawled over Becky and Silena. Silena and Becky nibbled at her sensitive clit, while Pearl straddled them, rocking her hips. Silena and Becky began to finger Pearl's pussy, while the moaning demigod rubbed their wet cores against each other.

"Oh shit!"

"Fuck! Yeah!"

_"Putain! Juste comme ça! Plus fort!"_

Echoed in the room.

Becky was first to cum, she jerked and sped the hand working on Pearl. Silena was the next one to go over the edge, just before Pearl came really harder, squirted actually, and the three of them smiled tiredly.

Pearl cleaned the blankets with a waving hand, _'That was amazing'_ she thought in a blissful haze, before leaning towards the two sweaty demigods.

The girls smiled in a three-way kiss, before adjusting themselves more comfortably, limbs intertwined, and succumbing to sleep.

* * *

**French translations:**

_"Je vais les pulvériser!": _"I'll pulverize them!"

_"Par tous les dieux": _"By the gods"

_"Chérie":_ "Darling"

_"Je te veux maintenant": _"I want you now"

"_Quelqu'un semble excitée ce soir,": _"Someone seems excited tonight"

_"Oh oui! Continue comme ça!": _"Yes! Keep going! Just like that!"

"_S'il te plaît Pearl!": _"Please Pearl!"

_"Putain! Juste comme ça! Plus fort!": _"Fuck! Just like that! Harder!"


	6. decisions and departure

**CHAPTER 6 - decisions and departure**

**(Lemon alert)**

* * *

Pearl sneaked out of the Aphrodite cabin just as the first rays of sun made their apparition. She pecked both Silena and Charlotte's forehead, who responded in kind before going back to sleep. The demigod felt drained but at the same time fulfilled, a paradoxical sensation.

She knew that sooner or later she would have to think about what the casual sex had meant for her, but now her mind was set on talking to Zoë. _'And making it to the dining pavilion for breakfast without looking suspicious. The less Thalia knows the better.'_

She managed to get there in time, changed and refreshed. _'The perks of having the cabin all to myself.'_

"Well," Grover said, coming to sit beside her, "someone looks feisty today."

Pearl smirked, filling up her plate with muesli. "Is this your way of telling me that I look really terrible?"

"I wouldn't blame you. I mean, with the prophecy and all."

"What will Chiron do?" she asked Grover.

"I wish I knew." He looked wistfully at the Artemis table. "I want to be part of that quest."

"Searching for Annabeth? Or trying to impress the Hunters?"

He blushed. "Shut up. There's something the manticore said, about the Great Stirring. I can't help but wonder... if all those ancient powers are waking up, maybe... maybe not all of them are evil."

"You mean Pan."

"I've let the trail go cold," he said. "I feel restless, like I'm missing something really important. He's out there somewhere. I can just feel it."

Before Pearl could utter some semblance of encouragement, someone cleared their throat next to them. "Excuse me, but could Pearl come with me?" Zoë asked, her silver circlet shining in the sun.

Said demigod had to bit back a couple of inappropriate jokes, which she blamed Becky for.

"Of course, of course," Grover answered for her before she could open her mouth, "I'll just be over there if you girls need me."

Pearl stood up, taking the lieutenant's offered hand, before making her way towards a secluded place.

"I assume you don't want to be overheard, no?"

"Indeed. It must stay confidential, at least until a decision is taken."

They reached a small clearing and plopped down on a log, Zoë more gracefully than Pearl. The lieutenant was back to looking all confident and bossy, something that made Pearl feel safer.

"You fought well against Thalia yesterday. We didn't even have to help thee."

Pearl was thrown off by the unexpected compliment. "Thank you, though we have been interrupted."

"By the Oracle, indeed. I think that you are aware of my dream, aren't thee?"

"Yes. Artemis needs your help."

"Our goddess needs us." Zoë rectified with a smile, squeezing her hand. "The Hunters must leave immediately."

"And go where?" Pearl asked, grateful at being considered as a huntress.

"West! You heard the prophecy. Five shall go west to the goddess in chains. And it would explain my dream, seeing as we know that Artemis is being held hostage. We must find her and free her."

"Yes," the demigod agreed. "But what about the rest of the prophecy? It says that campers and Hunters combined prevail. You will need to take at least one camper."

Zoë looked kind of smug, "But you're still a camper, technically speaking."

'_Oh. She planned this. Wait. What about Grover and his own quest?' _

"Wait. Three and two. I mean, we're supposed to have five, so three Hunters, two from Camp Half-Blood. That's more than fair, and that way you won't raise many objections." Pearl said, feeling self-conscious under Zoe's calculating stare.

Zoë grunted. "I would prefer to take all the Hunters. We will need strength of numbers. But it does make sense, I guess."

"Which Hunters will you take with you?"

Zoë thought about it for a few minutes before lightening up. "I shall go, of course, and I will take Phoebe. She is our best tracker. Also, I wish Bianca to go."

Pearl looked stunned. "Bianca? But… she's so new. Don't you think that it might be too risky for her?"

"She will do fine," Zoë insisted. "There is no better way to prove herself."

Pearl felt kind of sorry for her. _'I hope she doesn't feel totally unprepared.'_

"And for the other camper? Who did you have in mind?" Zoë asked.

Pearl winced, already trying to come up with valid points to justify her choice. "I was thinking of Grover, the satyr."

Zoë wrinkled her nose, looking at her as if she had grown two heads. "I think not, young one. He is not even a half-blood."

"But he is a camper," she said. "And he's got a satyr's senses and woodland magic. He can even play a tracker's song." She could have been pleading for all she cared.

Zoë wavered. "Very well, then it's settled. Now we must not delay," she warned. "Today is Sunday. This very Friday, December twenty-first, is the winter solstice. Artemis must be present at this solstice," she explained. "She has been one of the most vocal on the council arguing for action against Kronos's minions. If she is absent, the gods will decide nothing. We will lose another year of war preparations."

Pearl nodded, biting her lower lip in thought. "Do you have any idea of what this monster might be?"

"This monster — the bane of Olympus. I have hunted at Lady Artemis's side for many years, yet I have no idea what it might be."

The demigod let out a hollow laugh. "Right, that's reassuring. We're kept in the dark, and yet we're willing to lose everything if it means saving them."

Zoë looked pensive. "It happens when you grow attached. I assume you're talking about thy friend Annabeth, right?"

"And Artemis."

The lieutenant tilted her head to the side, confused. "How come? If you still haven't even pledged thyself to her."

"No, but you have."

"I don't understand thee."

"I guess it's normal since you've sworn off romantic love." Pearl reflected.

At this, the huntress blushed, a look of understanding on her face. "I… It is not what you think it is."

"I'm sure it isn't," she said with a sideways smirk, lifting herself up as well as the other girl, "remind me of your age again, oh wise lieutenant?"

"Come here, you little…" But Pearl had already started running for her life, sprinting among the trees and laughing all the way to the sword fighting arena.

Upon reaching the arena, she feigned impatience while waiting for the other girl. Said huntress appeared a few seconds later, adopting a predatory stance.

'_Oh shit. Find a distraction Pearl, and hurry.'_

"You up for a challenge?" asked the sweaty demigod, slightly panting from her sprint, and backing away as the other girl stepped forward.

Zoë cornered her, an eyebrow lifted. "What do you propose?"

"How do you feel about sparring?"

"Let's do this," replied the huntress, taking her knife out of its sheath and looking far too smug for Pearl's liking. "And I hope it will teach you a lesson."

'_Oh boy. What did I get myself into?'_

* * *

They sparred for what felt like three hours for Pearl, taking breaks in between. The demigod was getting tired, all messy and sweaty from the intensity of the training.

"You have to be lighter on your feet, Pearl. Stand up and get ready." Zoë said, still undefeated.

They took place, facing each other, knife and sword in hand. Their weapons came together with a deafening crash, almost knocking Pearl's sword out of her hand. She barely managed to avoid the second blow, stumbling back. She tried to lunge forward, surprising her opponent, who quickly recovered from the shock. But the third blow knocked her sword into the dirt and sent her skidding on her ass.

Pearl groaned, still lying on the floor. "How do you do it?"

Zoë sheathed her knife and held out her hand to help the struggling demigod up.

"It comes with training," she said, pulling Pearl to her feet. "For what it's worth you're not a desperate case. You're a quick learner."

"Thanks," she replied, brushing the dust from her clothes and rolling her shoulders.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Upon turning around, Pearl was met with the sight of an infuriated Thalia.

"Dionysus is calling a council of cabin leaders to discuss the prophecy," she said. "Unfortunately, that includes both of you."

As she was leaving, she glanced at Pearl's cleavage, "And you might want to cover those love bites, Casanova."

Pearl blushed a deep red, now taking in the way her shirt had come down. She could already feel Zoë's puzzled stare.

'_She's getting mad at me for having some fun? I mean, it's certainly not like we're an item or anything for that matter. Plus, wasn't she the one to tell me how much of a prude I were?' _

"Well, let's go."

* * *

The council was held around a Ping-Pong table in the rec room. Mr. D and Chiron sat at one end of the table while Zoë and Bianca di Angelo took the other end.

Pearl couldn't face Zoë's judging stare right now, so she sat with Thalia and Grover along the right. The other head councilors — Becky, Silena Beauregard, and the Stoll brothers — sat on the left.

Zoë started the meeting off on a positive note. "This is pointless."

And it went on and on… at some point Pearl had zoned out of the conversation, already knowing its outcome anyway. She frequently exchanged looks with Zoë, who looked quite unnerved. Maybe because of the Stoll brothers, who appeared rather suspicious.

She focused back on the conversation.

"I must agree with Zoe," said Chiron. "Artemis's presence at the winter council is critical. We have only a week to find her. And possibly even more important: to locate the monster she was hunting. Now, we must decide who goes on this quest."

"That's some serious danger you're facing," Connor Stoll said. "It sounds like at least two of the five are going to die."

"One shall be lost in the land without rain" Becky said, looking particularly worried. "If I were you, I'd stay out of the desert."

There was a muttering of agreement.

"And the Titan's curse must one withstand," Silena said. "What could that mean?"

Pearl saw Chiron and Zoe exchange a nervous look, but whatever they were thinking, they didn't share it.

"One shall perish by a parent's hand," Grover said in between bites of Ping-Pong balls. "How is that possible? Whose parent would kill them?"

There was heavy silence around the table.

"There will be deaths," Chiron decided. "That much we know."

"Oh, goody!" Dionysus said.

Everyone looked at him. He glanced up innocently from the pages of Wine Connoisseur magazine. "Ah, pinot noir is making a comeback. Don't mind me."

"Anyway, the people for this quest have already been selected," Zoë said, daring anyone to interrupt her, "Pearl, Grover, Bianca, Phoebe and myself will be the ones leading this quest. Two Campers and three Hunters. "

"And you weren't going to consult us beforehand?" Silena asked, looking outraged.

"Oh, I see," Zoë said sarcastically. "And I suppose you wish to volunteer?"

Silena blushed. "I'm not going anywhere with the Hunters. Don't look at me!"

"A daughter of Aphrodite does not wish to be looked at," Zoë scoffed. "What would thy mother say?"

Silena started to get out of her chair, but her girlfriend pulled her back with a soothing hand on her knee.

"Wait she's right. I want a say in this." Thalia stood and looked around, daring anyone to question her. "Why can't I go?"

Thalia and Grover exchanged looks.

'_Why would she even want to go?'_

"Oh," Grover said, suddenly aware of the problem. "Thalia has to go. I didn't mean... I'll stay. Thalia should go in my place."

"She cannot," Zoë said. "I won't risk it. You're too prompt to fight us, too impetuous. You act without thinking, too sure of yourself."

"I have to go," she said, knuckles turning white. "I need to be on this quest."

"Why?" Pearl suddenly asked. "Because you want to keep an eye on me? Well for your information, I'm perfectly capable of going on a quest alone."

Green eyes met dark ones, in a battle of stares. Silena, the Stoll brothers, and Becky were staring at the table, surrounded by a tense silence.

"Then it's final," Zoë said flatly. "I insist upon this. I will take a satyr if I must, but not thee."

Chiron sighed. "The quest is for Artemis. The Hunters should be allowed to approve their companions."

Thalia stormed out of the room and slammed the door, not even waiting for Chiron as he concluded the council.

"So be it," he said. "Pearl and Grover will accompany Zoe, Bianca, and Phoebe. You shall leave at first light. And may the gods" — he glanced at Dionysus — "present company included, we hope — be with you."

* * *

Thalia didn't show up for dinner that night, making Pearl feel even guiltier. _'Why the fuck am I feeling like this, honestly? I won't have to support her anymore!' _she thought as she sat on her bed.

"Pearl, ensure that Thalia doesn't come with us." Zoë said, entering her cabin and sitting next to her on the bunk. "She'll probably try to follow us."

"It won't be a problem," she said.

"Thank you. Both of you together would be a dangerous thing."

"We could handle it."

She smirked, poking her in the ribs. "The way you handled it at the creek yesterday night?" The lieutenant then exited the cabin, knowing how right she was as Pearl didn't answer. She'd nailed her.

Pearl stood at the saltwater spring, rubbing a coin in her hand and trying to figure out what to do about Thalia. Finally, she took a deep breath and stood up. She knew what had to be done.

* * *

Pearl silently made her way towards the Zeus cabin, carrying a water bottle inside of her trousers' pocket. _'It has to be done,'_ she mused, feeling anxious.

Zeus cabin stayed in its all high and might. The marble, high and bulky cabin looked like an ancient Greek temple. Its bronze doors were engraved with an almost holographic lightning. Pearl slowly opened the doors and made her way inside, slightly impressed.

'_If Zeus is anything like his daughter…'_

As she entered the cabin, she came face to face with the massive statue of Zeus, looking regal. It was located in the center of the piece, at the back of the hall. The ceiling was designed to show floating clouds. There were statues of golden eagles everywhere, and no beds at all.

_'Really Zeus? Really?'_ Pearl thought. A distant noise of lightning rang in Pearl's ears, and she turned her head towards the sound. She saw Thalia laying in a cot, covering her body with a bed sheet, in a niche that she arranged by pushing one of the eagle statue against the wall. Her belongings were arranged around the cot.

"Why are you here?" Thalia snapped, clearly hostile.

Pearl had to use her charms. "Hey, I'm sorry about what I said. It wasn't fair. And I guess I should have told you about what happened with Silena and Charlotte."

Thalia seemed to relax a bit. "It's ok Pearl, I was going too far too. I was treating you like you were mine."

'_If she's letting this go so easily it means that she already planned her next move. Zoë was right, she's going to follow us.'_

Pearl couldn't help but smile, seeing right through her game. "Do you know why I came here?"

Thalia shook her head, looking curious.

"I want to make it up to you, Thals." Pearl offered, taking a step forward.

The dark haired girl smiled, "Well Becky said you love to eat pussy." She took off the bed sheet, revealing her naked body. Pearl was taken aback. '_Was she waiting for me?'_ she mused.

Thalia smirked as Pearl' eyes roamed over Thalia's athletic body. Her legs were folded by her knees, as she rubbed her own clit circularly. Their eyes met.

"Do you like my pussy?" Thalia asked. Pearl automatically nodded. "Will you lick it for me?" Thalia asked again, Pearl was completely drown in her electric eyes. She felt herself getting wet.

"Yeah, sure." Pearl gave a shy smile, and leaned down. She sneaked out her water bottle from her trousers, and rolled it discreetly to a corner where Thalia couldn't see.

She leaned towards Thalia's legs, lowering herself. She kissed Thalia's feet, licking her toes and brought her tongue towards Thalia's inner thigh. She left low bites, marking her skin, and Thalia sighed in contentment.

Pearl straddled Thalia, roughly grabbing her hips with her hands. Thalia's eyes closed as Pearl touched her clit.

"You look very tasty" Pearl complimented. Thalia began to pinch her own nipples, as Pearl slowly circled her clit with her tongue.

"Oh Pearl! Just like that! Eat me out!" Thalia moaned.

The atmosphere was full of Thalia's moans and the wet sounds coming from Pearl's mouth. Pearl used her fingers to rub Thalia's clit as she nipped at her nether lips. The other girl gripped her hair with her free hand, thrusting Pearl's head between her legs.

"Ahh! You slut!" Thalia cried out, as she came. Pearl didn't waste any of Thalia's juices, licking them clean. Then she shoved her fingers, wet with Thalia's cum, into the girl's own mouth. Thalia sucked and latched on them with a pleasured face.

"I'm so tasty," Thalia muttered, and Pearl refrained from the urge to giggle. Thalia pulled Pearl onto her naked body, then kissed her deeply.

"Your pussy tastes so good," Pearl said, as they broke out for air. Her hands slipped down between Thalia's legs, two fingers sneaking into Thalia's entrance, and she began to finger her.

"Ohh!" Thalia's eyes snapped open, as she felt Pearl's fingers pumping in and out of her.

Thalia's hands were clinging onto Pearl's back, her nails digging into the soft flesh. She was moaning loudly, due to the pleasure Pearl gave her. She slowly rolled up Pearl's shirt, and got her breasts out of her black bra. She began to suck them, earning a slow moan from Pearl.

"Yes baby! Just like that!" Pearl moaned, encouraging Thalia to fondle and suck them, as Pearl's fingers worked really hard at Thalia's entrance.

"Fuck yeah! Ohh!" Thalia announced as she came for the second time. Pearl took her fingers out of Thalia's wet, dripping pussy. She took off her shirt and bra, all the while biting Thalia's lower lip.

As she recovered from her orgasm, Thalia took the upper hand, pining Pearl underneath her body. She breathed in the demigod's sweaty body, unclasping her belt, and taking off her trousers.

"Take off your panties" Thalia demanded. Pearl lifted her legs and tossed the garment aside.

"Hmm you're so wet for me, darling," the dark haired girl smirked, throwing Pearl's legs over her shoulder and leaning in. She began to eat her out, fingering her ass.

"Shit! Just like that!" Pearl moaned, her mouth forming an O as Thalia plunged her tongue into her entrance.

"Ohh yes! Thalia! Yes! Yes! Baby! I am so close!" Thalia continued her assault on Pearl's pussy.

Thalia looked up for a second, propping herself up on her elbows. "Yeah? Do you want to cum? Do you?" Pearl nodded, cried "Yes!"

Thalia stopped, took her finger off Pearl's asshole. Pearl gave her a disappointed look. "Then beg for it," she sexily murmured.

"Please! Make me cum!" Pearl begged.

Thalia smirked, "Sorry but I couldn't hear it baby."

"Please make me cum!" She cried louder. Thalia began to lick her nether lips, this time rubbing her clit.

"Oh yes! Thals! Don't stop! Please!" Pearl's chants filled the atmosphere in the Zeus cabin. "Yes! Yes!"

Pearl's body arched up as she came, screaming loudly. Her juices squirted out onto Thalia's face and torso, who was watching her with greedy eyes. Pearl put her legs down and started sucking her own juices off Thalia's fingers as Thalia shoved them in her mouth.

"Salty," Thalia whispered, as Pearl finished off licking her fingers. She laid down on the bed. "Get on top of me, back to my body," Thalia murmured.

Pearl did as she was said. Thalia began to fondle one of her breasts using her left hand as the right went down, slipped between her legs and began to finger her, using two fingers.

"Oh! Wow!" Escaped from Pearl's mouth. "Please don't stop! Don't you dare stop!" She felt so good, as Thalia nipped her collarbone while doing this to her. Pearl was enjoying this, eyes wide opened.

"Gods! Thalia! You're doing great! Harder!" She screamed as Thalia added another finger. Thalia's smirk grew, "Are you enjoying this, my slut?"

"Yes I am! Gods!" It happened again, Pearl's body trembled, as she squirted. She titled her head and kissed Thalia again, tongues battling for dominance.

"I'm going to sit on your face," Pearl whispered, then she stood up and lowered herself onto Thalia's face, finally kneeling over her. Thalia began to eat her out as Pearl sneaked a hand and began to rub her clit.

Pearl rocked her hips back and forth rhythmically, as Thalia ate her out. Thalia was moaning into Pearl's core, as the demigod finger fucked Thalia continuously. Thalia breathed in the smell of Pearl's pussy, panted heavily as Pearl worked her fingers inside of her.

Pearl came first, juices squirting right onto Thalia's face, making the other girl come as well. Thalia backed away from Pearl's legs and said, "Sixty nine, shall we?"

Pearl agreed. "We shall." She turned over Thalia's face, lowering herself on to her body.

'_I wish Annabeth could be here with us.'_ She thought for a split second, before Thalia began to lick her pussy.

They delved in each other's pussy as time passed. They were moaning softly into each other's core, occasionally squealing as one bit the other's pussy. They slowly and unknowingly reached the edge and again, came hard as they pressed their heads hard between the other's legs.

"Wow!" Pearl whispered, sitting in the cot.

Thalia looked up, eyes clouded by lust. "Wow indeed. Open your legs."

As Pearl did what she was told, Thalia too opened her legs and slowly slid herself between Pearl's legs. Their cores were touching, sending shivers down their spines. Pearl felt so aroused, she had heard of this, but never tried. She came back to her, as Thalia began to grind her pussy against Pearl's.

Soon they found themselves grinding against each other. Pearl let Thalia get the upper hand, Thalia took Pearl's right leg over her shoulders as she fucked Pearl.

"Fuck! That's good Thals! So good!" Pearl moaned loudly, as Thalia's pussy clenched with Pearl's own.

"Shit! You fucking whore! This is so hot!" Thalia moaned as she thrusted harder.

Within mere minutes, both demigods were spent. "That felt so good!" Thalia said slumping back.

"But we are not done yet. Are we?" Pearl asked, her eyes meeting Thalia's wide ones.

'_One more, and she'll be too tired to move,'_ she thought, glancing sideways at her water bottle.

"Maybe you were right," Thalia said after a while, "You're not a prude after all, Pearl."

Pearl shrugged, glancing sideways at the sleepy girl, "And whose fault is that?"

All she received was a faint chuckle, before Thalia felt asleep with exhaustion. Pearl then stood up from the cot, took her water bottle from where it was and poured it on her body, feeling reinvigorated. Then she put her clothes back on, pecked the cheek of a sleeping Thalia and went away.

'_Sorry Thals, but you left me no choice. I hope you can forgive me,' _were her thoughts as she made her way towards the Camp entrance.


End file.
